Question: The integers $G$ and $H$ are chosen such that
\[\frac{G}{x+5}+\frac{H}{x^2-4x}=\frac{x^2-2x+10}{x^3+x^2-20x}\]for all real values of $x$ except $-5$, $0$, and $4$. Find $H/G$.
Explanation: First, we factor the denominators, to get \[\frac{G}{x + 5} + \frac{H}{x(x - 4)} = \frac{x^2 - 2x + 10}{x(x + 5)(x - 4)}.\]We then multiply both sides by $x(x + 5)(x - 4)$, to get \[Gx(x - 4) + H(x + 5) = x^2 - 2x + 10.\]We can solve for $G$ and $H$ by substituting suitable values of $x$.  For example, setting $x = -5$, we get $45G = 45$, so $G = 1$.  Setting $x = 0$, we get $5H = 10$, so $H = 2$.  (This may not seem legitimate, because we are told that the given equation holds for all $x$ except $-5$, 0, and 4.  This tells us that the equation $Gx(x - 4) + H(x + 5) = x^2 - 2x + 10$ holds for all $x$, except possibly $-5$, 0, and 4.  However, both sides of this equation are polynomials, and if two polynomials are equal for an infinite number of values of $x$, then the two polynomials are equal for all values of $x$.  Hence, we can substitute any value we wish to into this equation.)

Therefore, $H/G = 2/1 = \boxed{2}$.